


In a Week

by WkdWtchOfTheEst



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: also there is DEATH in this story, but feel free to correct me if you feel otherwise, but its nothing too graphic, i'd be happy to change it, it's loosely based off hozier's in a week so take of that what you will, like i don't think this story requires the graphic depictions of violence warning, there's a little blood described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WkdWtchOfTheEst/pseuds/WkdWtchOfTheEst
Summary: Keith and Lily chase a runaway suspect of a nearby murder through the park forest.





	In a Week

Keith never needed to run like this, so there was a stitch in his side. Lily was a few steps ahead of him, shouting at the runaway suspect to stop. They dodged between trees that passed in green and brown blurs and thorny vines clawed at their legs.

The shrubbery around them grew taller and the man they were chasing disappeared in the greenery.

Lily stopped, looking fine, and Keith stumbled to a halt beside her, clutching his side.

“We’ve gotta find that guy,” Lily said. “I’m gonna go this way, you keep going that way.” She ran off a little to the right from where the suspect had been going.

“Lily!” Keith called after her. He sighed and pulled his handgun from its holster, keeping it pointed down, and ran the way the suspect had been running, hoping the man had decided to go this way and not the direction Lily ran.

Keith slowed to a walk and strained to hear anything moving in the trees, but there was nothing, not even Lily moving.

“Keith!” Lily screamed, and Keith ran towards the sound of her voice. “Stop! Don’t--”

A gunshot.

Keith’s heart skipped a beat and he ran faster, stopping where Lily lay in a heap on the ground.

The suspect had a look of shock and horror on his face. His arms had brought his handgun down, but they raised the gun as Keith appeared.

“I--I didn’t mean to,” the man said. “I’m not--not a killer. Please, I-I…”

Keith held his gun steady at the man’s chest. “Put the gun down.”

The man shook his head, tears beginning to stream down his face, his hands shaking. “I can’t. I can’t go to prison. I’ve got a--a family. I can’t.”

“Everything will be alright if you put down your gun,” Keith said calmly, although he felt anything but.

The man shook his head again and closed one eye, looking down the barrel of his gun.

Keith pulled the trigger of his gun just as the other man did. A white-hot pain shot through his body from his side, more intense that the stitch from before.

Both Keith and the man stood facing one another.

The man’s eyes unfocused and blood trickled from his mouth. He fell back with a thump.

Keith lowered his gun, his breathing coming in short gasps. He fell to his knees and crawled to where Lily was laying.

“Lily!” Keith said as he reached her. With shaking hands he turned her over. Blood soaked the front of her shirt.

Lily coughed and her whole body convulsed as blood stained her lips.

“No, Lily,” Keith breathed. He pulled his phone from his pocket and speed-dialed Boris, who immediately picked up.

“Lily’s been shot, suspect’s dead, get an ambulance up here!” He snapped it shut and dropped it in favor of pressing his hands to Lily’s chest in an attempt to staunch the bleeding.

“Keith...?” Lily’s voice was faint and her slit eyes were unfocused.

“Lily…” Keith breathed. He brought a heavy hand up to touch Lily’s cheek. Blood from his fingers smeared across her skin. “You’re going to be okay, Lily.”

“It’s so nice out,” Lily mumbled, eyes closing.

“Stay awake, Lily, don’t sleep,” Keith said. He looked back down and moved his hand from her chest. The area around the gunshot was a deep crimson. He knew there was nothing he could do, but he still pressed his hands against her wound, ignoring his own.

“Lily, I need you to look at me Lily.”

Her eyes moved slowly to his. She smiled weakly. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t… I couldn’t stop him. I’m sorry Keith, I…”

Lily’s body relaxed as the light left her eyes.

“No… No, Lily.” Keith removed his hands from her wound. “I shouldn’t have let you run off. I The should’ve stayed beside you. This is my fault, I’m sorry.”

He looked down at the blood that had spread across his side and down his body. He knew already his wound was also fatal, having broken several ribs and punctured his lung. The ambulance would not arrive in time.

“I wouldn’t want it to,” Keith said, laying down beside Lily. “Not without Lily.” He looked up at the sky, the slowly passing clouds. He slid his arm across the ground to clasp Lily’s cooling hand. His eyes unfocused as his heartbeat slowed and finally stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this weeks ago, and I have no idea why I felt the need to write it, let alone publish it. This is loosely based off Hozier's "In a Week"
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read!


End file.
